Vancouver
by misskrum
Summary: Venera-me. RLBB
1. Prólogo

Autor: misskrum  
Título: Vancouver  
Sinopse: Venera-me.  
Ship: Rodolphus Lestrange/Bellatrix Lestrange  
Orientação: Hétero  
Classificação: 18 anos  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 4  
Observação: Universo Alternativo

* * *

**_Vancouver_**

_por __misskrum_

**N/A**: Vancouver é uma linda cidade canadiana.

Fic em AU visto que não existe magia. Esta fic passa-se "nos dias de hoje" não na década de 70 como deveria pelo _canon_ xD

**Disclaimer**: Nada, excepto o plot, me pertence.

* * *

Prólogo

Dias aborrecidos pedem medidas drásticas. Talvez apenas um pouco de agitação, algo que faça tomar uma acção. É para isso que a música existe: para dar cor à vida de cada um que necessita dela. Pode pintar um dia de uma cor mais escura, gradualmente atingir um cinza claro e acabar num vermelho. Quando se escolhe uma música, escolhe-se um destino. Escolhe-se uma inspiração e recolhe-se a força necessária para se atingir um meio.

Bellatrix Black estava aborrecida. Os dias dela eram monotonamente de um cinzento-escuro do qual não havia maneira de escapar. Tudo à sua volta era igual, estava exactamente no mesmo tom. Não adiantava mudar de frequência, tudo estava aborrecidamente igual.

Bellatrix Black era megalomaníaca. Ela tinha ideias fixas, mesmo que ideias fixas tenham cor de monotonia, que tinham cor de preto.

Rodolphus Lestrange estava farto de tantas obrigações familiares. Os dias dele alternavam entre o verde da esperança e o preto da realidade. Ele tentava escapar do preto, mas a única fé era quando ele se tornava cinzento... Escuro, aprisionante.

Rodolphus Lestrange era inconstante. O seu futuro estava frequentemente envolto em névoa, névoa cinzenta.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei que isto não diz nada HAHAHA Enfim, a fic vai ter cinco capítulos que são os cinco dias que a Bella passa em Vancouver. Eu já escrevi (e postei porque sou um amor de pessoa) o primeiro capítulo por isso leiam HAHAHA


	2. 1º Dia

**1º Dia**

* * *

**N/A**: Itálico – Rodolphus. Normal – Bellatrix.

* * *

Se ela quisesse mudar com certeza que nunca o conseguiria fazer. Ela precisava de adorar alguém. Esse ponto era extremamente crucial. Assim como tinha venerado Tom Riddle na escola, ela precisava urgentemente de arranjar alguém que o substituísse nesse ponto. Ele tinha viajado, ele queria conquistar o mundo. Bellatrix admirava-o por isso... Ele era digno de admiração. Algo nele dizia, gritava, ao mundo que ele ia ter sucesso.

Ela olhou o seu reflexo no espelho e ajeitou cuidadosamente os cabelos pretos.

Cabelos pretos, roupas pretas, alma preta.

Tudo nela era absorvente.

**-x-**

_A rua nunca pareceu ser tão convidativa como naqueles últimos dias._

_O cinzento dos seus olhos transpunha-se no nevoeiro da cidade canadiana. Nada que lhe dissessem o ia fazer sentir menos perdido. Estava ferido, incompleto, aberto. Nada poderia continuar a ser como antes. _

_Nada poderia ser tudo. Nunca._

**-x-**

Ela sempre desejou voar e elevar-se acima do mundo.

Sorria debilmente quando via as tentativas frustradas das pessoas para realizar o seu sonho. O único problema é que ela tinha medo demais de tentar. Ela não admitia a hipótese de fracassar mas o medo consumia-a. O medo queimava, descia pela garganta e impedia-a de perseguir o seu sonho.

Era um medo idiota. Era um medo realista.

Suspirou no _check in_. Ela precisava de voar.

Olhou para a Walburga que conversava com Narcissa perto das portas de embarque.

Suspirou outra vez. Ela preferia fazê-lo sozinha.

**-x-**

_Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que aproveitar para ir até ao planetário de Vancouver. Entrou sorrateiramente e ocupou o seu lugar na sala circular. Estavam a falar de Orion e das suas estrelas. Sentia-se intrigado com Betelgeuse mas mesmo assim conseguia achar mais fascinante Bellatrix com o seu brilho acima da média mas não demasiado chamativo. _

_Ele queria guardar um pouco daquele brilho num frasco para afastar o nevoeiro da sua vida._

**-x-**

Desfolhava distraidamente o livro que tinha no colo.

Não estava minimamente interessada na história romântica por detrás de tudo. Achava tedioso a maneira poética como os protagonistas se amavam e prometiam ficar juntos apesar de todas as contrariedades. Revirava os olhos a histórias demasiado Romeu e Julieta em que o amor comandava a vida. Que coisa mais irreal e improvável.

Olhou para ao lado e viu os cabelos loiros que tão bem conhecia e tão diferentes dos dela. Narcissa estava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

Sorriu. Aqueles romances idiotas eram perfeitos para Narcissa.

**-x-**

_Precisava de sexo._

_Precisava de sentir uma mulher tremer nas suas mãos. Precisava do suor, dos gemidos, dos toques, da libertação._

_Ele precisava urgentemente de tudo isso mas ninguém lhe interessava a esse ponto. Ninguém era suficientemente interessante ao ponto de valer a pena._

**-x-**

Continuava presa no cinzento torturante daquele tédio. Estava farta daquele livro, daquelas texturas, daquele método de impressão. Era tudo tão aborrecidamente igual que chegava a dar sono. Chegou até a cogitar a ideia de dormir um pouco como a sua irmã antes de achar uma perda de tempo.

O céu era tudo o que queria.

Quis sentir o vento na cara.

Era o seu limite.

**-x-**

_Rabastan._

_Ainda hoje se lembrava da razão que motivou a sua obsessão pelo céu. Ela começou quando percebeu que Rabastan podia ser mais do que demonstrava. Ele era muito mais que tudo. Rabastan herdara o nome de uma estrela, de um pedaço do paraíso que nunca seria tocado. _

_Nunca ninguém o tocaria._

_Nem mesmo ele tocaria o paraíso. _

**-x-**

Um misto de alegria e tristeza invadiu-a quando o avião aterrou. Queria gritar, obrigar a voltar, queria correr até desfalecer.

Ela estava vazia. Era pouco mais de uma concha.

Bellatrix precisava de encontrar uma maneira de continuar a viver.

Mas ela não queria.

**-x-**

_Gostava do som dos aviões a descolar. Queria urgentemente sair dali mas não podia, não deixavam._

_Estava tão preso que sentia que se quisesse levantar as mãos, elas estariam agarradas ao chão._

_Levou as mãos ao pescoço e marcou-o de vermelho com os dedos brancos._

_Estava farto de cinzento! Ele não aguentava mais aquelas cores, aqueles sons. Ele necessitava de mais. Ele precisava do seu paraíso, mas o seu paraíso nunca abriu o seu mundo._

_Rodolphus precisava de muito mais. Foi quando a viu._

* * *

**N/A**: Aham, eu sei que foi um pouco esquisito HAHAHAHA o POV foi misto porque eles não se encontram no mesmo local, não se conhecem e esta foi a maneira que me ocorreu HAHAHAH Eu sei que isto pode levar a pensar em Rodolphus/Rabastan e quem sou eu para negar? O:)

Se gostaram, let me know about it!


	3. 2º Dia

**2º Dia**

* * *

Continuamos com o esquema do capítulo anterior que eu decidi manter. Rodolphus - _itálico_. Bellatrix - normal.

* * *

_Sorria na entrada do Hotel. Hotel Vancouver._

_Não conseguia explicar o que fazia ali ou porque simplesmente não ia embora. Estava confuso com tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nas últimas 12 horas._

_Queria ir embora mas algo não o deixava. Quis que Rabastan tivesse com ele mas quando lhe telefonou ele não atendeu._

_Como sempre, Rabastan não estava disponível._

_Estava fechado no seu mundinho particular... E ele continuava sem a chave._

_E desde quando é que isso não lhe importava?_

**-x-**

Sabia que ir de férias com a irmã não ia ser uma tarefa fácil. Narcissa era insaciável no quesito compras, uma das coisas às quais ela não ligava nenhuma.

Via as notícias por exemplo, Osama Bin Laden era uma pessoa poderosa... E não precisava de um fato Armani para isso.

Existem coisas para as quais os valores materiais não interessam minimamente.

Bellatrix sabia disso. Mas não sabia quais os valores que deveria presar.

**-x-**

_Olhava o relógio e via o tempo a passar._

_Dirigia-se para o carro quando ouviu aquele som característico dos sapatos dela. Verdes. Como a sua esperança._

**-x-**

Uma e outra vez via aquele filme passar pelos seus olhos. Chegar ao hotel, largar as sacas e voltar a sair, tão rápido como um relâmpago.

Narcissa era a luz, a beleza, a emoção. Ela era apenas o som.

E quem liga ao som quando se pode ter luz?

**-x-**

_Virou-se instintivamente antes de a ver. _

_Era a primeira vez desde que a seguia que a conseguia ver perfeitamente. E ela era exactamente como nos seus sonhos. Sorriu quando ela olhou na sua direcção mas ela apenas continuou a olhar distraída para o espaço que a rodeava e seguiu em frente._

_Rodolphus continuou a sorrir ao vê-la entrar no hotel._

_Podia-se falar num milagre da física. O Som eclipsou a Luz._

**-x-**

Costumava gostar de estrelas quando descobriu que o seu nome vinha de uma estrela de Orion. Costumava dizer que o seu nome estava errado e que ela, Andromeda e Narcissa constituíam as Três Marias, as estrelas da cintura de Orion.

O problema começou quando Andromeda fugiu.

A partir desse dia, Bellatrix começou a ter problemas com Astronomia.

**-x-**

_Voltou para o carro e ainda não estava ali à cinco minutos quando a Luz veio. E ele não necessitava de Luz porque já se tinha queimado com o calor de Rabastan. _

_Dirigiu-se a ela e perguntou-lhe as horas, numa tentativa patética de a atrasar à espera do Som. _

_Ela olhou para o seu pulso e o Rolex prateado brilhava encandeado pelo Sol. Ela sorriu e foi embora. Abanou a cabeça levemente com a sua imprudência._

_Desde quando uma mulher o fazia ficar pior do que quando estava com Rabastan? Para onde tinha ido a exclusividade do seu irmão?_

**-x-**

Reparou naqueles olhos pretos quando os viu uma segunda vez.

Narcissa sorria na explanada do restaurante em frente ao Hotel e apontou para aquele estranho homem que estava parado perto de um Mercedes Benz preto. Tinha porta aberta e parecia procurar por alguma coisa.

Sentou-se perto de Narcissa enquanto ela lhe contava a interacção de ambos. Apenas mais uma das conquistas da Luz.

**-x-**

_Não conseguia parar de olhá-la. _

_O cabelo preto muito comprido e liso. _

_Os olhos que pareciam brilhar à luz do Sol._

_Os ombros descobertos._

_A pele branca._

_O vestido preto com os pequenos detalhes verdes._

_A absorção da sua esperança._

**-x-**

Esqueceu-se do estranho da Narcissa.

Esqueceu-se de Andromeda.

Esqueceu-se de Tom Riddle.

Esqueceu-se de tudo, menos de que era Black. Como sempre seria.

**-x-**

_Sentia-se um _stalker_ mas não conseguia agir de outra maneira. Precisava de um combustível que não fosse prejudicial._

_Tinha vivido muito tempo às custas de Rabastan. Tudo, porque gostava do sabor do pecado. Mas qual era o sabor do pecado afinal?_

**-x-**

Tinha ido à recepção porque o telefone do quarto estava com um problema. Não o notou. Deu o seu nome e o numero do seu quarto antes de voltar para lá. Narcissa tinha saído. Narcissa não gostava da escuridão da noite, ela era Luz.

Acendeu a luz da varanda, pegou num livro qualquer que tinha trazido e sentou-se na cadeira sentindo a aragem da noite e o perfume que emanava da escuridão.

Ouviu um toque na porta e estranhou. Foi até lá.

**-x-**

_O telemóvel tocava, era Rabastan._

_Mas quem era Rabastan?_

_Esqueceu Rabastan._

_Esqueceu as mulheres aleatórias._

_Esqueceu tudo, em troca de um nome._

_Bellatrix Black._

_O ramo de flores já devia ter chegado ao seu quarto. Entrou dentro do carro._

_Por hoje já tinha chegado ao fim._

* * *

**N/A**: Volto a referir que esta fic se passa na época actual e talz. mrgreen

Obrigado a todos os que leram e gostaram/revisaram -

Espero que continuem a gostar e review! x)


End file.
